


Um Momento Cristalizado

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “P vai pirar quando ela ver o que você fez com esse lugar”





	Um Momento Cristalizado

“P vai pirar quando ela ver o que você fez com esse lugar” Amethyst disse quando ela viu o estado da sala.

Havia fotos espalhadas por todas as superfícies e um número considerável no chão. E no meio de tudo Steven.

“Na verdade ela já viu”

“Então porque ela não está aqui organizando tudo ?”

“Porque eu ainda tenho que imprimir algumas e ela acha melhor terminar essa etapa antes de começar com a parte de organizar as que já estão impressas. Ela na verdade foi comprar tinta pra impressora”

“Então seu celular tá sem espaço e por isso você tá imprimindo tudo isso?”

“Sim” Steven disse, parecendo ligeiramente embaraçado.

“Não se preocupe, é melhor do que deletar as recordações”  

Ela começou a olhar para as fotos, ela estava em um número razoável delas geralmente fazendo careta para a câmera. Ela também estava em duas fotos que estavam no braço do sofá, mas essas eram diferentes. Elas foram tiradas em sequência.

Na primeira havia Opal de pé na grama. Em um momento de serenidade após uma batalha, um sentimento que era muito raro tanto em Amethyst quanto em Pearl.

Na segunda era após a fusão ter terminado. Ela e Pearl estavam deitadas na grama. Cansadas, mas felizes e juntas mesmo se elas não fossem mais Opal. E elas estavam olhando uma para a outra sorrindo.

“Steven você ainda tem o arquivo dessas duas fotos aqui no seu celular ?”

“Sim”

“Você pode mandar uma cópia delas ?”

“Claro”

“E não conte a Pearl que eu pedi por isso”

“Hum...okay”

“Obrigada Steven” Amethyst disse “Eu acho que eu tenho algumas molduras num canto do meu quarto que eu posso pegar caso você queira colocar algumas das fotos na parede”

“Claro, isso seria ótimo”

E então Amethyst foi deixando Steven sozinho pensando o quão estranho era o fato de que mais cedo naquele dia Pearl tinha feito exatamente os mesmos dois pedidos que Amethyst tinha feito.

 


End file.
